


The Trial of Joan of Arc

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Religion, Roman Catholicism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harried by her tormentors, yet still defiant.





	

It took several days for her captors to find her an interpreter, and even then he seemed reluctant, unwilling to give her any leverage.

“Do you think we hate you because you are a woman?” they asked one day.

She answered, “I think you hate me because I dare stand against you.”

They laughed and asked her to name the saints she had been contacted by. When she named St. Margaret, they stopped her.

“She didn’t speak to you in English?”

“No,” she said.

They laughed again.

“Why would she,” she added, “when it was the language of the oppressor?”


End file.
